


Let The Devil In

by TehRevving



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Long Tongue, Stomach Bulge, giant cock, monster cock, monster fucking, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: It wasn't your fault that some fuck decided to hold up the grocery store while you were inside it. It also wasn't your fault that this 8 foot tall black monster decided to show up and bite the guys head off. And it certainly wasn’t your fault that this creature seemed to take a liking to you and decided to proposition you for more.Female Reader x Venom. Monster Sex. Pussy Eating with that Long Tongue. Monster Cock + Bulge Kink.





	Let The Devil In

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Venom and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Venom x Female Reader smut, featuring that long tongue devouring some pussy and giant monster cock + bulge kink.  
> Enjoy Monsterfuckers

Today had been the fucking worst; work had been shit and your bus had been late; just fuck all of it. You decided to stop on the way home to get some wine and chocolate; to have a night in and drown your sorrows and try and put your terrible day behind you.

You had a basket full of chocolate and were casually making your way over to the alcoholic beverage aisle, the grocery store mostly deserted. You were minding your own business when suddenly there was screaming.

You turned and almost immediately dropped to the floor, some fuck had decided to hold up the grocery store; a faceless man in a black mask. You peeked around the corner as they held a gun to the attendant, screaming for cash. 

You watched the sight in horror, unable to do anything, just hoping the man didn’t look your way, when suddenly, fuck suddenly there was this huge black creature looming over the man with the gun. 

It had come out of nowhere, surely it hadn’t been in the store before this thug walked in. It was huge, at least 8 feet tall, bulky and gigantic; muscles rippling against inky, dark black flesh. It towered over the man with the gun, hissing at them. It’s voice was deep and booming but you couldn’t make out what it was saying. You watched as a long pink tongue dripping with saliva snaked out from between rows upon rows of jagged, yellowed teeth and licked up the thugs face.

It moved closer to the man, making itself bigger as he cowered back against the counter. You could see a wet spot forming on the crotch of the man’s pants, you couldn’t blame him though. The sight of all of this, somehow, for some reason was affecting you, maybe it was the tongue, or maybe because you’d always been a little bit into monsters. You felt wetness between your own legs, admittedly from a different source than the thug’s though.

The whole scene looked like something from some sick and twisted animated porno but fuck, you’d be lying if it wasn’t doing things to you, making your body react. 

You watched with interest as the creature began to unhinge its jaw, moving closer to the man cowering against the counter. Moving closer and closer to him until, shit; it bit his fucking head clean off.

The man’s lifeless, headless body crumpled to the floor as the creature swallowed. There was no blood, which was odd and you found the whole thing to be much less repulsive than you felt it should be. You watched the creature close its jaw back together, licking its teeth and lips. 

Then it turned towards you, cocking its head at you and appearing to sniff at the air. It’s elongated milky coloured eyes narrowed at you, an odd look considering it had no eyelids. You felt the creature lock its gaze on you, you could feel it, even though it had no pupils. 

“Chocolate”, it boomed, its deep voice reverberating through the shop. It stalked towards you, surprisingly graceful for its large size and you found yourself frozen to the spot, utterly unable to move. 

“Chocolate and,” it paused, “something else. Eddie what is that smell?” It seemed to be talking to itself, waiting for a response from an unseen figure. You didn’t know what it was talking about, you couldn’t smell anything apart from normal boring grocery store smell but then your eyes flicked to the basket of chocolate and something clicked in your mind. Maybe if it could smell the chocolate even though it was packaged, then, shit maybe it would be able to smell other things. 

Realisation and horror flashed across your face as the creature smiled, a sick twisted thing as black lips pulled back exposing rows and rows of yellowed teeth flecked with blood. Its tongue snaked from its mouth, licking over its teeth. The creature watched your eyes follow the movement of its tongue, its head cocked to the side. 

“Come with us,” it spoke; deep voice booming in your ears. “We will give you,” it paused, “pleasure. That is what you desire is it not?”

In that moment, you weren’t sure what came over you, you had absolutely no idea what the fuck you were doing as you slowly nodded your head. You had nothing to lose, your life was shit and well, if this thing killed you, at least it would be a good way to go. 

The creature grinned far too wide, its mouth seeming to have no seam and then your world was spun upside down as it picked you up and began to carry you somewhere. The world was moving quickly past you, far too quickly for you to be able to work out where you were going, the fact that the creature was also leaping across buildings also didn’t help your bearings in the slightest.

It wasn’t too long before the creature was squeezing its large frame through an open window and you were being thrown onto an unmade bed. 

It loomed over you, its feet still on the ground as it didn’t yet climb onto the bed. Its presence was incredible, the feel of it, radiating heat as it stooped its head to not hit the ceiling. The bulk of it filling your vision as you watched it breathe, human like muscles flexing and moving under skin that seemed to flow in place. 

You didn’t know what to expect, or what you were supposed to do now. You hadn’t dragged yourself to the creature’s bed and now it was just looking at you expectantly, like it wanted you to make the first move. 

Fuck it, you just decided to go for it. “What is your name?” You asked the creature, your voice cracking more than you thought it would but less than it probably should have, given your situation. 

“We are Venom,” it roared proudly, eagerly, almost like a child. Its face lit up, and you felt this wave of endearment for this creature. 

“Venom,” you said softly, repeating its name after it. No. He? They? They. They smiled with a horrific toothy grin in response to your words. You told them your name in return and then watched as their fanged mouth struggled around the syllables making up your name. 

“We like this name.” they murmured, voice gravelly and echoing through the room. You were still almost unable to fathom how deep their voice was, how it sounded like it came from everywhere at once. “Eddie said that you were …. aroused when we ate that bad man. Eddie said no woman would be aroused by us. We would like to experience human pleasures, if you are not repulsed by us.”

“Will you hurt me?” you asked the creature, not really sure why that was the first question that popped into your head after being propositioned for a night of sexy times by some sort of black alien.

“Only if you want us to,” they responded, starting to move towards you. They still weren’t on the bed, only hovering over it. Venom reached out and touched you on the shoulder with an incredibly large hand. Their skin was smooth, soft and warm but slippery, flowing and shifting like a liquid against your own. You were surprised they could grip anything, it felt like your shoulder had been dipped in a vat of warm crude oil, slick and thick. 

Venom pulled you towards them, you found the gentleness of their touch shocking but forceful as your eyes were now inches away from a mouth chock full of sharp teeth. Venom stooped lower, to bring your heads level, to bring their lips level with your own. 

They were purring, practically vibrating with excitement as they leaned forward to kiss you, well, kissed would be a strange way to put it. You could feel the pressure of them against you, an incredible amount of heat surging forth from their body. Your lips were pressed against rows upon rows of yellowed jagged teeth dripping with saliva, you could feel the edges of them pressed against your skin; sharp, so sharp but not cutting into you at all.

You had expected the scent of them to be overwhelming and foul but thankfully, they didn’t smell like much and their saliva was sweet.

You felt their tongue pressing over your lips, the tip of it malleable and sharp as it flicked across your sensitive skin; seeking entry inside of your mouth. You had nothing to lose, you were too far into this now, you opened your mouth for them; parting your lips for the creature, struggling not to cry out as their tongue almost instantly began pressing between your lips and exploring your mouth. 

It was impossible to be quiet, you couldn’t help but moan in pleasure? Discomfort? Something as Venom shoved their long tongue between your lips. The taste of them overwhelming as your mouth filled with sweet tasting saliva. You felt the thickness of their tongue sliding down your throat, you should have gagged but instead there was nothing but a strange, hot pleasure, building and building until you were moaning around the long tongue massaging the back of your throat.

Venom pulled away, their tongue slowly slithering its way out of your mouth. They were smiling, in their odd creepy way as they pulled away from you and you opened your eyes. Their eyes were narrowed, lips curled in a smile far too wide for their face, tongue hanging out from between their lips, moving up and down gently; like a panting dog’s.

You didn’t know what was coming over you, you need more, more sensation. You reared up to press against them again, your lips pressing to their teeth. Venom laughed deep in their throat, vibrations shaking your body as they pressed back against you. Their tongue sliding back down your throat and dragging the breath from your lungs. 

You were gasping and panting as they pulled away still smirking at you, lips pulled back over their teeth. They raised a large hand in front of your face, showing you the long claws that their fingers were tipped with, showing you for just a moment before Venom began slicing through your clothes until they fell away from your body. 

Venom was humming as they looked over your naked body, black hands on your hips pulling you away from them so they could get a better look. You were thrown backwards, bouncing against the mattress so you were lying on your back. 

Venom loomed over you, you felt the mattress dip heavily on either side of your body from their massive weight. You could feel their body pressing on top of you, the flowing sensation of their skin as their cloudy eyes roam over your form. 

They made sure that you were looking as their huge tongue made an appearance again, saliva dripping against your bare skin as it licks against sharp teeth. There’s something about the sight, the feel of this situation that made you rub your thighs together and Venom smirked, “we like that smell,” they murmur, flicking their long pink tongue back and forth. They know you’re watching it and they’re making a show about how long and flexible it is, how thick it is at the base.

Venom runs their tongue all over your body, covering you in a thick lay of hot, sweet saliva. It cooled almost instantly against your skin, making you shiver. Their tongue zig zagged across your neck and chest, moving back up to your ear occasionally to wrap around it. Their tongue circling the shell of your ear multiple times as they purred deeply.

Jagged teeth scraped across your chest as their tongue snaked itself into the crevices of your collarbone. The creature let out what could be described as a gleeful sound as they licked across your nipple and you moaned and squirmed. Venom repeated the motion over and over while you writhed against them, eventually wrapping their tongue around the entirety of your breast; teasing and playing with it while the tip flicked at the hardened bud of your nipple.

Venom was pinning you down at the hips now, their weight comforting, soft as their skin crawled against yours. They left marks across your neck and chest, sinking their teeth with care into your waist; leaving behind a jagged toothy imprint of their twisted smile. You couldn’t help but cry out for them, murmuring their name now between heaving breaths. 

“We like it when you say our name like that,” they commented, repeating the action on the other side of you to try and force you to do it again.

Eventually Venom made their way far enough down your body until they were staring down between your legs. Long milky eyes narrowed as they focused curiously on your body. 

“You are very wet,” they noted, and you moaned, they were right. 

Venom began unhinging their jaw it should have been disgusting but all you could focus on was how much more of their tongue was able to snake out from between their teeth, how wide they could open their mouth.

Their long tongue flicked through the air, so so close to where you wanted it to be. “We will taste you now,” they said, the words escaping from between their lips almost like a moan. 

Venom licked up between your legs and you shouted, wet pressure sliding across your nether lips, coating them in even more wetness. You watched with rapt attention as Venom ran their tongue against their teeth when they pulled away, savouring the taste of you. 

“Sweet. We want more.” 

Venom went to work absolutely ravishing you. Flicking their long tongue against your clit, snaking it between your folds, trying to work out what made you squirm, the answer was all of it. 

Quickly they learnt the type of pressure to apply against your clit, constant licks and twists of their tongue that had you begging for more while their teeth scraped at the sensitive skin of your thighs. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. You need more, needed everything, that tongue moving inside of you. Fuck you needed it.

“Venom,” you begged for them, “inside me please.”

The creature laughed, inhumane, vibrations straight against your clit. “Whatever our morsel wishes.”

Then, with hardly any fanfare, their tongue slid inside you.

You couldn’t help but scream in pleasure, they wasted no time, the stretch and burn incredible as their prehensile tongue wormed its way inside of you. It flicked from side to side, you could feel every inch of it, every press of it against your walls as it filled you up. Testing, feeling around, snaking its way up to your cervix as your lips stretched around the thickness of the base of their tongue. It felt incredible, hot and wet. Their tongue was bumpy, you could feel them, massaging your walls and rubbing against you as you clenched around them. 

There were large hands on your legs, holding them open and pressing them firm against the mattress as they tried desperately to close, as your body tried desperately to pull away but also get more of this maddening sensation. 

Venom started purring as you got close, the vibrations somehow travelling up their tongue as it was crammed inside of you. You felt utterly full, their tongue folded over and over on itself inside of you. There was pressure, searching and then the fucker found your gspot. It didn’t take more than a few touches before you were coming all over their face.

You knew you were squirting as the crescendo of pure pleasure crashed over you, your vision going white and your body limp as this monster kept licking and stimulating you until you thought you were going to pass out. 

Your chest was heaving as Venom finally pulled away and you struggled to tilt your head to look up at them. Their face was soaked with your release but they just grinned as their long tongue slid over their wet skin to lap it all up, moaning as they did so. 

Your head was still spinning as Venom picked you up, held you and supported you as you swapped positions. Seating you on their hips as they curled up awkwardly on the too small bed until you were straddling them. 

Their skin was soft and slick underneath you and you wanted to touch. Venom was purring and you could feel the vibrations against your hands, a gentle hum running underneath their skin. They were soft, skin flowing under your touch, flexing and solid underneath. They had muscles like a human, you could see them of course but still struggled to believe that they were real. 

Eventually your hands made their way low enough to their crotch. You hadn’t been able to feel anything there under your hips while you touched. They sat back, looking relaxed but cramped against the head of the bed. Smug, they looked smug as you enjoyed touching their body but they didn’t really react to your touches, simply let their tongue loll from their mouth. 

You reached down, groping at the smooth, oozing black crotch of them. There was nothing there but smooth, wet feeling skin, but you were expecting that. You just hoped they would be able to take the hint if they could. 

Almost without warning Venom growled and then you felt something growing. You looked down to see multiple tendrils growing out from their crotch, spinning and shaping together. The shape and feel of it soft and malleable at first, then hardening as the creature watched your eyes widen in surprise. It seemed they liked that.

You watched until it stopped growing and then, shit, you couldn’t help but look a little bit disappointed. You weren’t sure what you should have expected, but it was something more. The pulsing, constantly reshaping mass of black flesh jutting up between their legs was just a normal sized cock. It was certainly big enough that it would have been satisfying from a normal man but it looked out of place on this massive 8 foot tall monster.

“You don’t like us?” they asked, deep booming voice sounding ever so slightly upset, but only for a moment, then their large fanged jaw drew up into a twisted smirk as their eyes narrowed, “we can make bigger.”

Their cock grew in front of your eyes, throbbing pulsing oozing black tendrils growing from their skin twisting together, wrapping around their existing phallus. It grew thicker, longer, harder until the creature roared and it stopped. Their cock was roiling and pulsing, harder and faster than it had been before as you stared at it. 

Even in proportion to Venom’s large frame it looked gigantic, you quickly remembered to shut your mouth to stop from drooling. This was what you had expected, the massive monster cock that you had always dreamed of taking. It was leaking, black fluid oozing from the tip, falling to the base of it and then being absorbed back into the dark mass of flesh.

“If we think you can take more, we will make it bigger,” Venom purred at you, tongue flicking from side to side while you stared. Large hands wrapped themselves around your hips, lifted you up and held you hovering over the head of their giant cock. 

“Do you want this, morsel?” they asked. There were black tendrils sprouting from their arms, covering your body in black as they lifted your head up until you were looking at them; making eye contact with their milky eyes. You shuddered and gasped as your body was engulfed in black, there was sensation everywhere, pricking at your skin, it felt incredible.

You nodded, only just realising that the creature had been speaking to you. There was no going back now. Venom purred and using all of their tendrils on their body to pleasure you, they slowly began to lower you down onto their massive cock. 

You were wet, wet with your own come and Venom’s saliva but the stretch was still one of the most intense things you had ever felt. Venom’s cock pulsed strongly, getting narrower and then thickening in time with the beating of your own heart. The black tendrils snaking around your body kept squeezing, it felt like they were licking across your body, finding all of the places that felt fucking unbelievable. Like a million tongues flicking at your nipples, groping at your breasts and squeezing your hips and waist. 

It felt like forever, Venom was so gentle, holding your hips with their hands, and the rest of you upright, slowly lowering your body down on their cock. It was difficult, you were moaning and crying, tears streaming down your face but they were pleasured tears as this creature split you open. You were in disbelief that their cock actually fit inside of you, that your body was actually stretching open to accommodate it. You chanced a look downwards and saw the outline of it through your skin, your body bulging out around the intrusion, another look down showed you that you weren’t even half way down their cock. 

Venom was panting, releasing deep moans and other strange noises you guessed you would describe as grunts. They looked like they were struggling to control themselves, cloudy eyes narrowed and thick tongue lolling between their teeth. They began to physically pull your body up and down on their cock, pressing themselves further and further into you with each thrust; forcing your body to widen and make room. 

Eventually fuck, eventually after you were sure you’d had hundreds of shocks and mini orgasms around their thick phallus, it was inside all the way. You had never felt so full in your life, it was like you could feel them in your throat. 

Your breathing was heavy, probably because they were displacing your lungs. You looked down to see Venom panting and practically vibrating with happiness, turning further down to look at the outline of their huge cock fully inside of you. 

Venom began to laugh, the tendrils snaking against your body tightening, holding you still as they began to thrust. You screamed, crying out in pleasure as they hit every single fucking nerve inside of you as they slowly began to slide their cock out of you. You could feel your body tightening back up, the emptiness a physical, painful ache, until they slid back in. Then it was pure fucking bliss.

Over and over again this creature fucked you, you were hardly coherent. Not able to force your brain to focus on anything other than the mind numbing pleasure. Your pussy was spasming around their throbbing phallus, the shape of it moving and shifting inside of you in order to press against as many of your nerves as it could. 

“Feels good morsel,” Venom roared, thrusting harder and faster against you. The tendrils against your body were squeezing almost unbearably tight. You could see their cock sliding in and out of you, watch your body spasm and shake around it, you were sure you had already come so many times but you could feel it; this massive, unavoidable crescendo building and building inside of you. You felt like you had no control of your body, your lips sending out slurred words that were probably some sort of begging, mixed with cries of this creature’s name.

“Venom,” you yelled, your voice hoarse, over and over again until white overtook your vision. Until absolute bliss utterly overtook your entire body. You were shaking, full body shivers forcing themselves through your frame. Venom was roaring, their deep voice shaking you to your core. It sounded like they said your name, but you couldn’t focus on anything as their cock began shaking and wiggling inside of you. Expanding and contracting hugely in a way you had never felt before. 

Your whole body shook as Venom came, sticky liquid flooding your insides, absolutely coating you. They were howling, deep voice reverberating through the room as their guttural moans shook the bed underneath you. 

You were panting, incoherent, your head flopping limp against your chest. Venom was still, they looked exhausted, satisfied. Their white eyes tiny slits, head lolling to the side in a daze.

Fuck, your body was falling apart on you, your pussy kept clenching over the massive cock still inside of you, you had to get yourself off it; you didn’t want to.

There was black, copious amounts of black oozing from between your legs as you reached between them to try and lift yourself off Venom’s cock. Considering that it hadn’t existed until you had gotten down and dirty, you were surprised that it was still there. 

You had just started to try and lift yourself up when Venom began to move, no, not move. Venom began to sink and recede before your eyes. Shrinking and disappearing until you were left staring at a fairly muscular and very naked man with his eyes lidded and blissed out. It was then you realised with a start, that you were still impaled on his cock. 

You fell backwards, pushing yourself off the mattress and managing the fall off the bed in the process in shock. You tried to stand but your legs were jelly and not responding to you. 

The man’s fairly attractive face appeared in your vision, he extended an arm to help you get back on the bed. He looked gentle, embarrassed as he hauled you onto the bed and watched as you curled up into a naked, black ooze soaked ball. 

He spoke, his voice was the same as Venom’s, the same inflection but, lighter, nowhere near as deep. “Hi, umm. I’m Eddie.”

You turned to look weakly up at his face, your body practically shutting down. You should have been concerned about this, but your brain just wasn’t working. 

“I umm, have a parasite,” he said, like that explained everything. “I’m just going to let you rest and we can uh, talk once you wake back up.”

You nodded, that sounded reasonable. You closed your eyes, almost immediately drifting to sleep as your exhausted body gave up. Fuck, you would do it again in a heartbeat though.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos Loved  
> I guess I'm a genuine Monster Fucker now.  
> Come find me on tumblr (tehrevving)


End file.
